The Ghost and The Spider
by jason429
Summary: What happen When Danny phantom and his friends visit New York. A fight Between Your friendly neighborhood Spider man and Danny Phantom happens. Takes place post season two of Spectacular Spider Man combines post Spider Man 3. Also Post Phantom planet. Blood will be mentioned by the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost and the Spider Chapter 1

Peter Parker was swinging around New York City. After his battle with The Green Goblin aka Norman Osborne he was enjoying the peace and quiet. As Spider Man was swinging he saw one of the clocks on a building. "I'm going to be late" thought Peter. He went home and changed and left to his school.

As he entered he saw his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and his best friend Harry Osborne "Hey there tiger" said Mary Jane. "Hey Pete" said Harry. "Sorry guys I lost track of time" explained Peter. "We know" said Mary Jane and Harry in unison. Since Peter had to keep his secret identity Mary Jane and Harry were the only ones who know Peter is Spider Man.

The trio went to Dr. Connors classroom. "Class I have an announcement to make" said the one armed Science teacher. "Tomorrow we have guest students from Amity Park Illinois to learn about college" explained Doctor Connors. "Great babysitting this out to be fun" thought Peter to himself.

After class Peter went on patrol. He heard screams coming from one of the shipment docks. Spider Man went to investigate. "GHOST" said one of the shipment handlers. Peter saw what appears a small floating man that looked like he was one of the workers. "How can he cause these people to panic" thought Peter. "I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR ME OR FACE MY CARBOARD WRATH" said the ghost. "Really and I thought Mysterio was a pathetic villain" chuckled Spider Man. "I AM THE BOX GHOST WHO ARE YOU?"asked the Box Ghost. "Your friendly neighborhood Spider Man ,tell you what boxy you go back to whatever you came from I'll go easy on you" reasoned Spider Man. "BEWARE" said the Box Ghost. Suddenly boxes and crates were levitating off the ground and were aimed at Spidey. Spider Man dodged the attack with ease. "Come on is that the best you can do" said Spider Man. Spider Man shot a web at the box ghost at his mouth. "That out to shut you up" said Spider Man as he punched the box ghost unconscious. "I wonder where this guy came from" said Spider Man.

A moment later his spider sense went off a green laser beam was heading toward him but Spider Man leaped out of the way just in time. Spidey was shocked to see a floating kid wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots he also had snow white hair and green eyes and on his costume was a symbol that had DP on it. "Look pal as much as I like not hearing the box ghost talk this doesn't involve you" said the kid. "Oh who are you to tell me my business or not New York is my city this guy was terrorizing innocent people" said Spidey. "The Box Ghost couldn't scare a fly if he could look I'm just telling you to back off or someone's getting hurt" said the kid. "Oh I'm so scared" said Spider Man in a mocking tone. "Look kid who are you" asked Spider Man. "Danny Phantom" said the kid. "Well then Danny why do you leave and maybe I'll let you off with a warning" reasoned Spider Man. "If you Insist" Danny as he fired an ecto ray at Spidey. Spider Man Leaped and swing kicked Danny square it the face. Danny returned fire with more ecto rays but Spidey dodged every one of them. Spider Man threw punches at Danny but is phases right through him. Danny threw punches at Spider Man but using his enhanced reflexes Spidey dodged each attack. "HOLD STILL" said an enraged Danny as he fired more ecto rays at Spidey. Spider Man jumped over the barrage of ecto rays and uppercuted Danny sending him backwards into the crates. "That takes care of him" said Spider Man. I should probably head back home Aunt May must be worried sick. With that Peter went back home. Little did he know Danny Phantom fled the scene as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost and the Spider chapter 2

As Peter returned home after the showdown at the shipping docks he saw his Aunt May watching the news. "Oh Peter I was just watching the new Spider Man fought ghosts at the shipping docks" said Aunt May. "Oh come Aunt May you don't actually believe in ghosts do you?" asked Peter. Peter was still contemplating what he fought at the dock. "I suppose you could be right Peter but still…." said Aunt May. "Relax I'm sure Spider Man will protect the city from ghosts" Peter assured.

The Next day Peter woke up and began to get ready for school for today the students from Amity Park were coming. Peter has researched Amity Park as one of the most haunted towns in the country. "Huh that explains where those ghost came from" though Peter. As Peter left he kept wondering if he should ask about the ghost haunting Amity Park.

Peter entered his school he went to see MJ and Harry and told him what happened yesterday. "Hey Guys did you see the news yesterday?' asked Peter."Yeah ghosts invade New York what else is new" said Harry. "What was it like fighting ghosts?" asked MJ. "Well of the ghosts was named Danny Phantom and he looked human but he had ghost powers or something" explained Peter. "Come on let's see who these kids are" said MJ.

"Class allow me to introduce our special students, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley" said Doctor Connors as he introduced the three. "Now I want to introduce you three to my top student Peter Parker" said Dr Connors. "Peter here will show you around and teach you about colleges life won't you Peter?" asked Doctor Connors. "Of course" assured Peter.

At lunch Peter MJ and Harry sat down introduced themselves to Danny Tucker and Sam. "So what's it like in Amity Park from what we heard it's one of the most haunted towns in the world" asked Harry. It's not so bad our town hero Danny Phantom protects us" explained Sam. "So who's New York's Hero?" asked Tucker. "Spider Man" answered MJ. "Spider Man?" asked Danny Tucker and Sam in unison. Spider Man protects New York on a daily basis I takes pictures of him for the news paper "The Daily Bugle" explained Peter.

Then without warning with the exception of Danny and Peter that is both hero's senses went off and Peter left to change into their hero alter egos. While they were gone A ghost that looked liked a scientist and a man with four mechanical arms on his back appeared to wreak havoc on the school. "I am Technis lord of all machines and technology" said the ghost. "Now now Technis you don't need to bore everyone here I'm sure everyone will suffer our wraths" assures Doc Ock. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Doc but you guys aren't hurting anyone" said Spider Man. "If it isn't Spider Man I'm sorry to inform you that you're a bit outnumbered" said Doc Ock. "No he's not" said Danny as he fired his ecto rays at the villains. "YOU" exclaimed Spider Man. "Look pal let's call it a truce for now and beat these guys" said Danny. "Fine but we'll settle up eventually" said Spider Man.

"Face our mechanical doom" said Technis. Doc Ock then used his mechanical arms to attack Spidey but Spidey dodged and grabbed the tentacles a jungle gym and punched the mechanical armed maniac in the face. Danny fired ecto rays at Technis hitting him square in the chest. Technis then summoned all electronics to form a robotic monster. As Spider Man disabled Doc Ock's tentacles he noticed the monster attacking Danny. Spidey swing into Technis and looked for a way to shut him down. Danny kept Technis' attention off Spider Man. "Just pull this and turn this off and… done" said Spidey as he shut the monster down. Technis began to shut down and Danny pulled out his Fenton thermos and trapped him in. Spider Man webbed up Doc Ock and left him for the police. "Better get back to the others" said Spidey.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ghost and the Spider chapter 3

After beating Doc Ock and Technus Peter went back to his friends. "Is everyone ok?" asked Peter. "Yeah" everyone said in unison. "Does things like that happen on a regular basis?" asked Danny. "Yes actually" explained Peter.

"How often do ghosts attack Amity Park?" asked MJ. "Quite often" answered Sam.

After school Peter Patrolled the streets of New York to see what other ghosts were haunting the city. Spider Man's spider sense went off he dodged out of the way when an ecto ray was blasted at him. "Well if it isn't Danny Phantom you know guys like you that give Casper a bad name" joked Spider Man. "Look who's talking web stinker" joked Danny. "Web stinker, you really need work on your material" said Spidey as he swung a web at Danny. Spider Man swing kicked Danny in the face sending him falling. Danny quickly retaliated and shot ecto rays at Spidey. Spidey got hit and landed in the streets. Spider Man got up to see Danny about to attack him again. Spidey spring kicked him before Danny could attack.

"I told you we would settle up again didn't I" said Spidey. "Thers is no way a freak in red and blue tights can beat me" assured Danny. "In that case let's finish this" said Spider man.

Warning before you read on go on Youtube and look up Spider Man diem ex dei click on the video that is about 5:30 long from 0:00 to 3:10 picture in your head both Spider Man and Danny Phantom's epic moments At 3:10 to 5:28 listen and read the rest and feel the epic fight as if you were there.

Danny fired ecto rays at his opponent but Spider Man dodged each one of them. With rage Danny grabbed and carries Spidey in the air. Danny and Spidey exchanged punches and kicks while airborne. Spider Man punched Danny in the face as he swinged in for the second punch Danny kicked him in the face. Spidey fired a barrage of web balls at Danny but he shielded him self against the web attacks.

Danny then tackled Spider Man straight down into a building. As the two came crashing down people began screaming in horror. Soon the news helicopters came to the scene. "We are live at the scene where Spider Man is battling a ghost he is fighting valiantly but Spider Man might have met his match" reported the news anchor.

Meanwhile, Spidey and Danny continue battle across New York the two ended up in Time Square. "Having fun yet!" shouted Spider Man. "Is that all you got" said Danny. Spidey then webbed Danny and swung around in a circle. "Yeee haw ghost rodeo" joked Spider Man. Little did they know both hero's friends and loved ones were watching. Including J Jonah Jameson and the rest of the Daily Bugle Staff. "Looks like the web head is finally getting what he deserves" said Jameson smugly. Mean while back at Time Square Danny is really getting agitated with Spider Man. Both heroes were tired and showed battle damage not only on their costumes but their bodies as well.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" shouted Danny as he unleashed his ghostly wail. Spider Man kneeled down covering his ears. Little did Spidey know that the wail was strong enough to make a building collapse and the rubble crushed him. Or so everyone thought.

OH man cliffhangers don't worry the story isn't over yet tune in next time when shocking revelations unfold WHO WILL WIN? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghost and the Spider chapter 4

Everyone in New York watched in horror and disbelief that their hero Spider Man has died. As Danny finished the wail he sighed in relief. "You see there isn't anyone who can stand up to Danny Phantom" said Danny in victory….or so he thought.

The pile of rubble began to move. "HEY SPOOKY" said the voice from underneath the rubble. "You can do better than that big bad ghost like you" said the voice. To everyone's shock it was Spider Man who rose from the rubble. His costume was torn his mask was gone and his right eye was bleeding also a busted lip. "How is that possible" said Danny in disbelief. "Wait Peter Parker is Spider Man my best photographer is the wall crawler?" asked Jameson.

Spider Man swing kicked Danny to a wall. He started punching him mercilessly. Hit after hit Spider Man was almost hellbent on killing Danny. After the last punch Spidey tossed Danny on the ground. As Spidey was about to finish him off he heard familiar voices. "PETER STOP" shouted MJ. "It's over Pete he lost" Let the police deal with him" reasoned Harry. "Oh my god Danny" said Sam. Danny then reverted to his human form. "S-Sam" said Danny weakly. "What did you do to him" asked Sam. "That lunatic attacked me not once but twice he and the rest of these ghosts are a threat. "Hold it right there your under arrest ghost" said a police officer. "No he'll just break out" said Spider Man. Spider Man walked up to Danny and grabbed his throat and delivered a warning. "NEVER COME BACK" warned Spider Man. Spider Man then uppercuted Danny. "YOU MONSTER" said Sam. I'm not a monster I just simply busted a ghost.

The following day Sam Tucker and a nearly dead Danny returned to Amity Park. While Peter was going to The Bugle to cash in the pictures from yesterday's hard fought battle. As he entered everyone clapped for him. He was unaware his identity was revealed. "What's going on?' asked Peter in confusion. "Just Celebrating Spidey" said Betty Brant. "PARKER" shouted Jameson. After all the years you worked with us I never figured you're Spider Man. "So I've decided to give you the staff job position you always wanted" explained Jameson. Peter was shocked to see his boss being nice and not his usual self.

After he left The Bugle he went to see Aunt May to …explain a few things. "Aunt May you home we need to talk" said Peter. Peter was surprised to see MJ and Harry with Aunt May. "Peter why didn't you tell me you're Spider Man" asked Aunt May. "I had to keep you MJ Harry and everyone else I care about safe" explained Peter." It's okay Tiger you did what you though was best" said MJ. "You're right" said Peter.

As Peter was swinging through New York he though to himself this should be a happy ending. But it's not that easy being Spider Man always comes with a price and today that price was a steep one. What keeps him going are his Uncle Ben's words. "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". In the end People need heroes. As tough as it gets some times he always fights on. I guess the only way to honor the people he loves is to never stop being Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man. THE END.

Disclaimer Spider Man belong to Marvel Comics and the one and only Stan lee. Danny Phantom Belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.


End file.
